


The Anatomy of Someone Who Hates Love Songs

by the_foolish_king



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen, No Romance, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foolish_king/pseuds/the_foolish_king
Summary: A short story about a person who hates love songs and the reasons why he does so.
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1: A Hypocritical Tongue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates listening to love songs, he doesn't speak of love songs, but why is it that when he speaks of love itself, it's as if he's known it for a very long time...

My friend asked the wrong person about her love life.

She asked me.

"Please help me out! I like this guy so much but I don't have any idea how to approach him!", she pleaded during lunch time.

"What does that have to do with me??", I asked, sighing as I reluctantly put my food down. _I bet her excuse is something that isn't even valid._

"You're a guy too, you might know something." _I knew it._

"That's a very unreasonable excuse for asking me."

She sighed sadly, her shoulder drooping like her confidence got shot down by a missile.

"I know it's unreasonable, but please, help me out."

_Oh boy._

"Fine. So tell me, what's up with this dude, whoever he is", I groaned, turning to face her properly. As much as giving love advice isn't my thing, I'd do anything to help her out, knowing she has little to no luck with her love troubles.

I hid my bitter smile with my hand, scoffing quietly. _You're one to say._

"Well, we actually just met because we're groupmates for our Biology assignment, but at first I thought nothing of it. Then we spent more time at my house the more we worked on the assignment together, finding out that he has so much in common with me. And see, it's weird, isn't it- I started liking him more and more until it was a ridiculous amount of affection that accumulated for him and I'm about to start tearing my hair out of my head- and see, he suddenly described the person he likes to me, and I can't help but think, _is he talking about me_?", she rambled, her hands telling the story along with her words. 

"Well, what do you think of it?", I asked.

"I-I don't know. I want to think it's me, but at the same time, I think it's not me." Her face looked like the definition of misery.

_Funny. I also had the same face back then._

"Then, why don't you take the risk? You'll never know how he feels unless you do something."

She looked up at me, surprised with what I was saying.

"It's not like you know what's on his mind. It's not like you know exactly who he's talking about. So take the risk. If you love someone, or like someone- jump and see how everything unfolds, you know? You can ramble on and on about how he's your sun, about how he makes you feel like you're on Cloud 9, about how you feel safe and warm whenever you're with him, but if you never tell him how you feel, you'll never know if he sees you the same way you see him." 

"Wow. I know you hate love songs, but you sound like someone who's written a shit ton of them." She laughed, but I could hear her relief. I could hear how happy she was to have heard those words.

"I know, but it's not a big deal. You know what to do, right?"

As soon as lunch ended, she left for her next class, a spring in her step, like she was excited, looking forward to see how her feelings for this boy would unfold everything that would lead to so many roads where she would have to choose for herself, even if she had regrets.

It is true. One would have many regrets over a single thing. "If I had paid more attention" or "Maybe if I gave more time" or "I should have been a better person", regrets like that, all come forth and break you every time you love someone. It's a normal occurrence. 

But see, having regrets like that every time, it gets tiring. The pain multiplies. You get drained. You start thinking, _maybe I'm not cut out for this_.

I still think the same way.


	2. Part 2: Lying Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks cold, intimidating. He looks like he'd lash out at you, but if you take a closer looks, he has the eyes of someone who used to love deeply and lovingly...

Another friend of mine asked for my love advice.

"Is it possible to know someone loves you just from the way they look at you?", he asked while we were walking aimlessly on the school grounds.

"Where did you get that idea from?", I looked at him weirdly. He just shrugged at me, indicating it was just some foolish article he had read on the Internet. Clearly those aren't enough to satiate his thirst for knowing whether that article was true or not.

"Why do you ask so? Anyone on your mind?", I pried. He was silent for a few minutes, judging by his expression, he seemed hesitant to tell me about his troubles.

"There is someone. I've only talked to her sometimes, but the way she looks at me, it's just- I don't know how to explain it. All I know is, whenever she looks at me like that, I somehow feel... Warm. Happy. Or maybe it's just me happy about gaining her attention. Her eyes brighten up, and they smile along with her lips. Do you think I'm just being conceited?"

I shrugged, smiling lightly. "Any person would say and ask the same thing as you."

"If I had to be honest, I'd say yes. You **are** being conceited, but so is every person who feels the same way as you. But see, the eyes can fool you too."

"Even though they say the eyes can't lie, it's easy to mask how you truly feel too. The eyes **can** lie. Someone can look at you like they like you, but in truth, they actually hate you. You get what I'm saying, right? So what I'm telling you to do, is face her head on, with the truth. No more lies. Just tell her you like her."

"It's not that easy confessing to someone, but you see, you'll never know the true meaning of the way she looks at you if you don't face her with your own truth. Love needs communication, so communicate."

He stayed quiet for a while, then nodded. "I see. But you know, when I look at you, you sometimes have this wistful look in your eyes. You look like someone who once loved someone. Your eyes look sad, but happy, then pained, and then I could see the feeling that you had regrets, and sometimes, I could see the look of missing somebody."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I see."

He left my side and turned to the street of his house, and I continued to walk under the falling snow. 


	3. Part 3: Clumsy Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a single touch can change everything. For good, or for worse.

"Why do people hold hands?"

I turned to face my friend who had suddenly asked the question. He seemed exceptionally quiet and brooding- a far cry to his usual energetic and bubbly personality.

"Why do you ask?"

He was silent. He bit his lip, hesitating to answer. 

"I don't know. Curious, I guess?"

I was silent too. I'm not sure how to answer his question. There are many answers, and I felt I had to give the best one.

"People hold hands... Because we're humans."

He looked at me, expectant of what I was going to say next.

"We hold hands because we want to feel warmth. We want to feel there's someone there next to us. We crave for physical affection because it's the next best thing to knowing this person is **really** here, alive and breathing. We want to hold hands because we want to be by their side, loving them, supporting them. We want to hug because there's nothing else better in this world than having the person you love in your arms. We kiss because we crave for intimacy; the moment of where love blooms like a flower, then fly off like fireworks. Physical affection, as silly as it sounds, is the next best thing to reassure your partner is here in this very moment in the present, living with you."

"One can hold hands because they like physical affection, and others want to hold hands because they love each other. It doesn't matter either way, does it?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't."

"What matters is you love someone, truly, genuinely, regardless of the way you show it. When you love someone, prepare for pain. Prepare for being hurt, and hurting someone. When you love someone, prepare your heart. Prepare to witness the happiest memories of your life. When you love someone, prepare to store those memories and allow them to become nothing more than fleeting dreams in your sleep. When you love someone, prepare."

He smiled under his scarf. "Thanks."

I stared at the distance. I watched spring slowly melt the remnants of winter. 

If only shedding sorrow was as easy as melting snow.


	4. Part 4: Bittersweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mere thought can lead you down to memory lane. A mere memory can give you a single thought.

"Would you love again?"

_Are you asking for my honesty, or are you asking for the answer I've always said?_

"Answer as you like."

_I don't know if I would love again._

"Do you think I'm the type to give love another chance as I did for many times before?"

"Are you asking for my honesty, or are you asking for the answer I always say?"

I chuckled. My own thought used against me. As expected, the moment you face yourself, you are only faced with the truth.

"I would love again, if I was loved. But I'll never know if I'm loved, if I don't love. Funny, isn't it? I'll never know the person I love, loves me back, if I don't tell them I love them. It'd be easier for me to say I love someone if it only took a look. If it only took a single touch. But it's not easy."

"Love... Isn't easy."

_And love songs make them sound easy. Love songs make them sound like it's paradise. Love songs make them sound like happiness incarnate, like it's the best thing to happen in your life._

"Do you know why I don't like love songs?"

"Why?"

"Because love songs are liars. They lie. Love songs are a lie. You bump into some random person in the halls. You feel a connection, you spend time with each other, and then you date. Love songs don't talk about the pain in happily talking to the person you love. Love songs only talk about the pain after breaking up, but where's the pain while you're loving someone?"

"Where's the pain in your heart, the ache, when you have to part ways and wait for a day to pass to touch them, to see them, to hear them again? Where's the pain in knowing, at some point, this person will somehow end up with someone else, even though you don't know when it'll happen? Where's the pain in knowing you really don't have forever with this person, because human lives are fragile? Where's that pain in love songs?"

I'm someone who doesn't like listening to love songs. But I won't call you out for it just because I don't like them.

You get the gist, right?


End file.
